<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of Breath by qironvg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393072">Out of Breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qironvg/pseuds/qironvg'>qironvg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hanguang jun cracking up, lan wangji laughing, married wangxian, slightly OOC, wangxian have fun, wei wuxian is so smitten for his husband, wei wuxian malfunctions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qironvg/pseuds/qironvg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of laying in a presently neat appearance, the Second Jade of Lan and his husband Wei Wuxian were both on the floor, hugging their stomachs close as laughter escaped their mouth.</p><p>At first, Wei Wuxian wasn't sure which part of what he said was the funniest to Lan Wangji. All he knew was that the next second, his husband covered his mouth with the palm of his hand, his mouth curving up into a wide smile. That wasn't the most shocking part though, what really got Wei Wuxian's eyes widening up in amazement was when he snorted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji didn't exactly know themselves why they were in this situation, at this given moment, which <em>had</em> to be in the middle of the night. They both were wearing their usual nightly garments, the candle on the nightstand was lit like it always was, a charm protecting it from going out. The outside of the Jingshi was as quiet as it always was. However, the inside of the Jingshi was... a whole different story. </p><p>Instead of laying in a presently neat appearance, the Second Jade of Lan and his husband Wei Wuxian were both on the floor, hugging their stomachs close as laughter escaped their mouth.</p><p>At first, Wei Wuxian wasn't sure which part of what he said was the funniest to Lan Wangji. All he knew was that the next second, his husband covered his mouth with the palm of his hand, his mouth curving up into a wide smile. That wasn't the most shocking part though, what really got Wei Wuxian's eyes widening up in amazement was when he <em>snorted</em>.  </p><p>Wei Wuxian's bewildered expression seemed to have only fueled Lan Wangji more, covering his face with both of his hands before laughing loudly, his voice rich and deep as always, but this time with so much happiness and amusement coating it. Wei Wuxian had never heard anything like that coming out of his husband's mouth. To him, it was like the sound of clear water from a waterfall, beautiful but playful. It might've sounded like an exaggeration, but his laughter really was just that beautiful. And his face, his eyes had gotten all crinkly and crescent-shaped, sparkling with joy as his shoulders shook from how giggly he was being. </p><p>It didn't take long for Wei Wuxian to join him, finally letting loose and cracking up. Soon, both of them lost it and couldn't hold it anymore, rolling out of bed with blankets wrapped around them in a burrito, laughter not ceasing. Instead, it had gotten louder, and both of them were in hysterics, laughing excitedly. If they took even one look at each other, it would only make them laugh more until it felt like their sides were splitting. </p><p>Lan Wangji trembled, his hand pressing onto his stomach as he opened his mouth to take deep breaths. His cheeks were already so sore from smiling so much, and tears were cornering his eyes. He leaned up on his elbow to take a look at Wei Wuxian, who wasn't in a much better state. Gasping, he called out in giggles, "W-Wei Ying.."</p><p>He didn't even last a second. As soon as his eyes met his husband's sparkling ones, a wide derpy grin on his face, he burst out in cackles, his body convulsing as he flailed around aimlessly, falling back to the floor. Wei Wuxian was roaring with laughter, crawling over with difficulty to where his husband was laying. </p><p>A wide grin revealing Lan Wangji's straight white teeth was plastered on his face, his cheeks becoming fluffier than Wei Wuxian had ever seen them. Pink had taken over his face, probably from all the blood that had risen to their heads after laughing for 20 minutes straight. "Ahaha..hah... Wei Ying, wait..."</p><p>Wei Wuxian snickered, now crawling on top of his husband who was still laying on the floor shaking in giggles. He hooked one of his legs over his waist, then sprawled down, completely falling chest to chest with Lan Wangji. Looking at each other's face up close, they both stopped laughing to catch their breaths, still smiling silly. </p><p>Wei Wuxian's face was inches away from his husband, and who was he to not take the opportunity to press a quick peck to Lan Wangji's nose, then his lips. Lan Wangji's lips hadn't stopped smiling, still curved up beautifully in a way that gave Wei Wuxian butterflies in his stomach. The feeling made him remember that he was really in love with this person, and only he could see him in this state. All his laughter and all his smiles belonged to him only. </p><p>"Lan Zhan..," Wei Wuxian started, bringing his arms forward so he could cup all of Lan Wangji's face in his palms. He pressed them together, making his husband's cheeks squish up and forcing his lips to pucker up into a duck pout. With his fingers, he grabbed the fat of his face and stretched it out, then squishing it back making Lan Wangji's face into weird expressions. He pushed his cheeks up, making Lan Wangji's eyes disappear into a crescent line until only his eyelashes were visible. </p><p>Wei Wuxian laughed pleasantly. His husband must've been feeling quite lenient today to actually let him do all these things. He didn't seem to mind at all, in fact, Lan Wangji began to giggle once again, his puckered up mouth starting to curve upward once again, the vibrations of his laughter on his chest feeling soft and ticklish on Wei Wuxian who was still sprawled over him. </p><p>"Wei Ying!" His voice was bright and bubbly, his face glowing red again from restrained laughter. From above, Wei Wuxian noticed something he hadn't noticed before. Two small dimples had appeared on Lan Wangji's face, making him look softer and squishier than Wei Wuxian had ever seen him. </p><p>The sight was simply too cute. Wei Wuxian threw his arms around his shoulders, letting out a small "<em>Lan Zhan!"</em> before pressing small kisses on Wangji's cheeks, all over his face and pressed on both of his dimples. His lips traveled to his eyes, pressing one on each, his long eyelashes tickling him. Humming, Lan Wangji finally looked up at him, his golden eyes shining up at him, dimples still visible. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ive been wanting to read a fanfic where lan wangji loses his composure and just laughs for so long, so decided to just do it myself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>